


Dealt Cards

by MissHyacinths



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Assassination, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHyacinths/pseuds/MissHyacinths
Summary: Mathias Shaw's friends call him "Red" for the colour of his hair, perhaps if they knew what he did under the cover of night they'd call him "Red" for the colour that stains his hands.
Relationships: Mathias Shaw/Edwin VanCleef
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Dealt Cards

Mathias always hated to prioritise work over Edwin. He would always make _ the look _ , furrowing his brows slightly-- the left side of his mouth tipping down. He’d asked a second time, you know, _ just to be sure he’s sure. _ Then finally he’d crack a joke that barely concealed his disappointment, something like  _ “didn’t know the cheese shop did night deliveries, must be a high demand” _ or  _ “it’s okay, I’m sure Baros can be embarrassed by my drunk singing enough for you both”  _ and then he’d leave it because he knew Mathias was the only man in the city-  _ no, _ the Eastern Kingdoms, more stubborn than him. 

Then again, Edwin didn’t actually know what Shaw did for work, perhaps if he did he’d be more understanding of why he chose to sulk the nights and disappear for weeks on end with little to no explanation. But he didn’t, so when Edwin had asked Shaw if he wanted to hit the bar with him and Baros, he’d pulled the whole pantomime that made Mathias’ chest physically ache when he had to decline. 

A high priority target was in the City which suggested it would be an easy kill on home turf. Tragically this target had friends in very high places and if foul play was suspected and it was linked back to the Assassin’s’ guild...well to say they’d be ruined would be an understatement. Naturally, Spymaster Pathonia gave the job to her prize pupil and successor; Mathias.

So here he was, hiding in the shadows embrace as he trailed the target; Arnol Evers. Mathias had the dossier on every wrong-doing the man had ever done, but right now the only knowledge he cared about was that he knew how to kill him. Arnol was a middle-aged man who was fit for his age, but his record stated he had obtained a cracked knee during the second war; he’d go to the stables for a horse for his leave of the city to relieve the ache that would have been building after a day on his feet. He’d probably cut through the gap next to the houses to shorten the journey, Shaw would catch him there. The route would pass one of the cities bar’s and Mathias vaguely mourned the loss of the chance to drink with his friends- to laugh when Edwin joked too loudly, to blush when the dark-haired man flung an arm around his shoulders and squeezed him fondly- 

He banished the thought, he needed to remain on task- besides his friends would be just fine without him. With a lack of company after Baros had to leave, Edwin would probably find a pretty woman to lavish with his jokes and affection. 

The jealously the thought brought with it burned through him like fire, and Mathias snuffed it quickly. 

Arnol pulled his hood further around his face as he passed the grounds of the bar, he was more interested in not being recognised than checking his six, Mathias would play that to his advantage. Pulling his own hood up he slides past the crowds around the bar, just another unnoticed face until- 

“Red!” a large hand clapped down hard on his back and Mathias turned to see Edwin looming over him, a tipsy smile spread across his face, “I thought you couldn’t make it”

“I can’t, Edwin” Mathias spoke curtly, trying to step past him, “I’m busy”

“Don’t look busy” he snorted loudly “Skulking around with a hood ‘round your eyes ain’t busy, Baros- Baros! Does Red look busy to you?”

An equally tipsy if not more so Baros stumbled against Edwin before straightening himself, his strawberry blonde hair falling into his face “Looks more angry than busy, Red.” he stage whispered to Edwin, “What’d I- What’d I tell you! He doesn’t like to come to drink with us anymore because you make him...make him feel- jealous” 

“Please, Red, Baros- I can’t stay” Mathias tries to sound patient and reasonable so not to goad the two drunken men on but Edwin just steps into his path and puts his hands on his shoulders, almost seeming to sober slightly, 

“You’re not actually jealous are you, Red?” he asks as Mathias tries to sidestep him again, “Baros thinks you haven’t wanted to come to the bar with us because you don’t like it when I flirt with the girls there”

Stupidly, Shaw dignifies it with a response “What  _ no _ \- I have work. Like right now, now  _ let go _ ” The commotion of the conversation draws Arnols attention and he casts his head back, his eyes locking with Mathias and fear flashes in the dark orbs- 

Mathias cursed;  _ He knew he was here to kill him.  _

Edwin was saying something that Shaw was no longer listening too as Arnol took off in a sprint “-miss spending time with you and-” 

“Damn it VanCleef,” he spat, shunting Edwin so hard the man fell flat on his ass “Get out of my light-forsaken way” he took off after Arnol, despite the man’s weak knee, Mathias didn’t doubt his adrenaline and fit body would allow him to reach the stables before Shaw if he simply followed through the street. Mathias veered, grabbing the wall and scaling it as though it was as natural as walking, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, watching to avoid the loose or broken tiles as ran. Arnol had indeed cut through the houses as he suspected, which left Mathias directly on top of him, still to his frustration he probably wouldn’t be able to climb down before Arnol escaped the alleyway. Grunting, Mathias drew his dagger and braced himself, sucking in his breath as he leapt down, his feet landing against Arnol’s back, knocking them both down. The sharp pain up his legs, rattling his knees and hips took about five seconds to hit him, the breath he’d been holding coming out in a sharp pained burst. 

As the men tumbled together, Shaw some how managed to twist his dagger across Arnol’s throat, the angle was awkward and didn’t kill him instantly or cleanly; blood painting the dirty broken cobblestone, sinking into the fabric of his clothes, but at least it left the man grabbing and frailing at his jugular. 

By all accounts, it would go down in Pathonia’s books as a poor kill but it would indeed be a kill. As Arnol lay squirming and bleeding, Shaw took to chance to compose himself before he did the clean up-  _ light _ his legs hurt. He sucked in air and let it out before slowly getting to feet, wobbling slightly at the pain as he went-

“ _ Mathias _ ?”

Mathias froze, a wave of fear and adrenaline like he’d never experienced rolling through every nerve in his body that left him shaking, it felt like it took an age to finally turn but it couldn’t have been more than a few seconds, he was greeted by Edwin- wide-eyed, one foot behind the other as if planning a quick escape, hands up in prepared surrender- 

_Light, don’t make me kill you_ he mentally begged, if Edwin ran he’d have to give chase- he’d end this evening dumping his and Arnols cold bodies in the same ditch. “Please don’t call the guards” he pleaded “I can explain.”

Edwin made visible effort to lower his voice, the sound coming out as little more than a squeak, “Can you!?” 

Technically, yes- he could. But what would be the consequences? Was there a safe half-truth he could settle on? Mathias swallowed, the sound echoing in his ears, Light bless him; Edwin laughed almost awkwardly although the fear in his tone was palpable, “So...I-I guess I can infer that you’re in fact, not the cheese delivery boy?” 

Shaw stared at him, standing over a now still body, dagger in hand, blood sticking to his skin and clothes, despite himself, he managed a nervous laugh “I am, this man was shirking his payment”

Edwin laughed, the sound tempering off into almost a panicked gasp “Light help me, Mathias. This is what you’ve been doing?! This whole time?!” his loud whisper held a note of hysteria. 

He could lie, claim self-defence but he’d never been good at lying to Edwin, “It is. This whole time” he admitted. 

Edwin stared, pressing a hand to his face, as he did when he was deep in thought. Mathias shuffled awkwardly to relieve the pain beginning to throb in his legs and tried not to hyperventilate because suddenly his lungs felt too small-

Then, Edwin sighed loudly, his expression calming a fraction before he walked over to the body and hoisted it onto his shoulders as if it was the most normal thing in the world, Mathias blinked at him, “Edwin?”

“Where did you plan to dump the body?” he asked his voice still shaking, 

“The...the canal, by the sewers” Mathias replied slowly “There are croclisks there” 

Edwin nodded “Okay, lead the way” 

It took a moment for his body to respond but eventually he put one aching leg in front of the other, guiding Edwin through the comforting blanket of the shadows. The dark-haired man kept up well, Mathias couldn’t help but consider Edwin’s potential as a rogue. As a partner-

When they reached the canal, Edwin hoisted the body off into the shallow water below, both men startling at the splash as the crimson started dispersing out into the clouded water all but summoning the local predators to it. Edwin grimaced touching the blood that had oozed onto his neck and paling, he swallowed thickly- 

“Come on, let’s go to my apartment and clean up” 

Mathias who had been watching the croclisk approach to ensure it took the newly gifted body looked to Edwin, at his nauseous expression and uneasy stance, and felt immensely guilty. 

“Red, you don’t have-”

“I’ve already helped you hide the body, Mathias” he spoke, the edge of his voice hitching slightly “we’re in this together now, come on.” 

Silently, he obeyed, following Edwin through the dark and thankfully empty streets, he remained silent as the dark-haired man opened his apartment door and silent still as he was sat on one of the chairs in the sitting area. Edwin went off to the bathroom and leaving Shaw staring at the floor massaging his aching knees-

“Shirt off” 

He did so only to be all but attacked by a wet cloth, “Edwin-”

“Shush, we’ll talk once we’re both clean” 

Again he obeyed as the blood that stuck to his skin and hair was cleaned away, by the time Edwin was done, the white cloth had been tainted red. 

“You can steal some of my clothes and change while I clean up” Edwin spoke evenly, the shake that had been present since the kill slowly being reeled in. He threw a shirt and trousers at the redhead, both were a couple of inches too long, “Change. I’ll be right back” 

After Mathias pulled on the clothes, he took the dirty cloth and wiped down his daggers while he waited for his friends return- well he hoped they were still friends, not that he’d blame Edwin if he elected to cut all contact with him and never speak to him again. The idea made him ache. 

Edwin joined him shortly, a clean loose white shirt over his toned chest, his signature red bandana being used to tie his long hair back into a ponytail. “I need some air” he sighed going to the window and climbing over the pane as he had done a hundred times before, “Join me, Red”

Mathias followed, accepting Edwin’s hand when the ache of his knees made him falter on the climb, settling beside him on the flat of the old roof. He wanted to speak but he wasn’t sure if he should. What was the formula to follow when your best friend caught you assassinating a political target? He wasn’t sure, perhaps he should have asked someone. 

“You know” Edwin spoke slowly “I always thought you had a bit of haunted look in your eyes”

Mathias couldn’t help the offended noise that rose in his chest “What’s that supposed to mean?”

The dark-haired shrugged “I don’t know, you just always looked like you’d seen something the rest of us hadn’t, thought maybe your grandma was mistreating you since you never wanted to talk about her-” he paused “does she know what you’re doing?”

A pause

“She’s my boss” Mathias admits quietly, _ it was all in or nothing _ “I work for the assassins guild, Pathionia is our leader”

“The Assassins guild?!” Edwin shuddered “You kill for the toffs!? I thought maybe you took odd kills for money but you’re part of an organised group?!”

“I am. Been...been killing for them since I was ten.” 

“ _ Ten?!” _ he choked “What kind of lords and ladies have bloody kids doing their dirty work?” the words were almost a snarl but Mathias doesn’t feel much as the question, he shrugs, 

“The ones we have I guess” for the first time during their conversation he turns to look at Edwin, he expects to find judgement or disgust in his face but he sees only concern and perhaps...understanding? “I’ve been doing this a long time now, I don’t know any differently- it doesn’t bother me.”

A hand pressing to his face, Edwin tilted his head “Why’d you look so scared when I found you then?”

_ Because if you’d run I would have had to kill you and sometimes I wonder if I need you more than I need the air that fills my lungs- _ “I’d thought I’d ruined it- our friendship I mean” he speaks instead “I thought you finally got a glimpse of a side of me that would repulse you and you’d never want to see me again”

Edwin was watching him, the concern slowly easing from his brow, he turned himself to face Mathias completely, the change in direction allowing the wind to blow his hair more freely as he grabbed the redhead by the bicep and pull him closer, resting his head on his shoulder and sighing loudly, “I wish you’d told me, Red” 

Edwin’s scent curled around him at the closeness; stone and roses soothing him, it was safe and familiar. “I wish I could have but it wouldn’t have been safe, for either of us. I still don’t know if it is” he pulled a face “Pathonia will probably bury me for this fuck up” 

“That’s part of the reason why I helped you hide the body, I’ve got an active reason not to blab now- you be sure to mention that before your loving grammy sends you to kill me next” he was joking but how close he was to the truth sent a shiver down Mathias’ spine, 

“You’d make a good agent,” he thinks aloud, “‘Course you’d need training but the base elements are there; agility, wit, initiative-” it earns him a soft laugh, 

“Teach me then” 

The suggestion surprises him “If you’re serious I’d like too” he says “I’d have to speak with Pathonia first- but providing she doesn’t demote me back to fourth fingers-” 

“I don’t know what that means, Red” Edwin hums against his shoulder before lifting his head “but I meant what I said earlier before you shoved me on my ass, I miss spending time with you. If teaching me is how I get to do that I’d very much like to learn” 

The comment made Mathias’ heartthrob “I’d like that too” 

Edwin looked at him longer, harder- like he was searching for something- “Hey, since you shared a pretty big secret with me, maybe I should tell you one of mine with you. You know, to make us even.” 

“Edwin you don’t-”

“I’d like to” he halts “Let me have this, Red. It’s been a hell of an evening…” 

A look of uncertainty flickered across Edwin's face before his jaw set into something more confident. The hand on Mathias' arm moved to curl into the front of his shirt, pulling him forward so Edwin could surge his lips to his- 

Mathias probably should have seen it coming since Edwin gave him ample time to compute what was happening, but he was so convinced his best friends affections would never be his that when Edwin’s thin lips slide against his, his brain all but short-circuited. A noise that was quite frankly mortifying rose in his chest as he threw his arms around Edwin’s shoulders and pulled him closer, the brash action was rewarded with a large hand coming up to caress his face, the heat of the contact searing him so badly he wondered if he’d always be able to feel the touch linger there. Edwin pulled back before the kiss moved past chaste and smiled “Oh good, I was worried I misjudged there for a second” a contented sound left his lips “When Baros told me he thought you fancied me I told him you never looked twice at anyone let alone me” his smile widened as he watched Mathias’ skin flush so red it was putting his hair to shame “he said you only did it when I wasn’t looking- said he thought you were going to stab poor Minerva when I went home with her a few months ago”

Mathias huffed “snitch…” he muttered, the idea that’d he’d been so transparent making him blush harder. Edwin laughed, “Hey be nice. I wouldn’t have been brave enough to do what I just did if he hadn’t told me” 

The redhead huffed again, this time softer “I guess I owe the blabbermouth then” 

He pressed another chaste kiss to his mouth, “That’s your own fault, surely that was a secret you didn’t  _ have _ to keep from me.” 

Mathias shrugged, his body burning from both excitement and shame “I didn’t want to ruin what we had” he was met with a disbelieving snort, 

“Hope this evening proves I’m not going anywhere” 

He didn’t have a response for that, nor would he trust his voice even if he did so instead he just kissed Edwin again, a brief peck, then another because he knew nothing about kissing and didn’t want to make a fool of himself but now he’d gotten a taste for it, a crave settled in his blood. He allowed himself to sit close to Edwin, enjoying the warmth and protection he offered before he remembers what he’d set out to do this evening- 

“I need to report back,” he said somewhat sadly “The quicker I speak to Pathonia the less likely she is to bury us in the same grave”

“The same grave eh? Sounds romantic” he reached up to brush a stray bit of red hair from his forehead “You should stay, I’m sure Path will be able to find you if she desperately wants too- and don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you’re hobbling.” 

Mathias scoffs but can’t keep his expression strict “Yes well  _ someone _ blew my cover and I may or may not have had to jump off a roof because of it”

“Your knees are going to be dust by the time you’re thirty” Edwin shuffled, making to climb back to his window, “Your creaky knees will never make it back, you need to come cuddle with me for the good of your health.” his brows pulled down, and the corner of his mouth tilted into that look that Mathias knew had him doomed, 

He sighed, resigned, tired but also content; “Alright, if only to stop you whining about it.” he smiled, feeling the tingle of excitement and nerves, he decided he could let Edwin fall above his work, just this once. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
